


Poor Stephen

by dragonnan



Category: Doctor Strange (2016)
Genre: Based on the Story "Numb" by Aelaer, Blood and Injury, Inspired by Fanfiction, Mutilation, Other than Himself..., Probably a Doctor, Stephen needs a hug, and a bath
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-01
Updated: 2019-11-01
Packaged: 2021-01-16 06:27:13
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 192
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21266534
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dragonnan/pseuds/dragonnan
Summary: Stephen managed to make a portal from Fukushima (noting the area to take care of the connection to Mephisto’s dimension… later. He’d take care of it later) and stumbled into one of the hallways of the New York Sanctum. He still kept a set of rooms here that he preferred over the Ancient One’s former quarters in Kamar-Taj, and he planned to mentally alert Wong of his safe return before quietly cleaning himself up, away from prying, judging eyes.He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone looking at him right now.Unfortunately, nothing ever worked Stephen’s way because at that moment an apprentice rounded the corner and halted, staring at him with wide and somewhat horrified eyes.The lingering humiliation made its way to the forefront of his mind and Stephen could only imagine what the apprentice— her name was escaping him, and that was a further embarrassment— thought of seeing the Sorcerer Supreme, the one who was meant to lead and guide them, in such a defeated state.He swallowed; he needed to say something. “It looks worse than it actually is,” was what came out.





	Poor Stephen

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Aelaer](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aelaer/gifts).
  * Inspired by [Numb](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/531164) by Aelaer. 

Excerpt from "Numb" by Aelaer:

_Stephen managed to make a portal from Fukushima (noting the area to take care of the connection to Mephisto’s dimension… later. He’d take care of it later) and stumbled into one of the hallways of the New York Sanctum. He still kept a set of rooms here that he preferred over the Ancient One’s former quarters in Kamar-Taj, and he planned to mentally alert Wong of his safe return before quietly cleaning himself up, away from prying, judging eyes._

_He couldn’t stand the thought of anyone looking at him right now._

_Unfortunately, nothing ever worked Stephen’s way because at that moment an apprentice rounded the corner and halted, staring at him with wide and somewhat horrified eyes._

_The lingering humiliation made its way to the forefront of his mind and Stephen could only imagine what the apprentice— her name was escaping him, and that was a further embarrassment— thought of seeing the Sorcerer Supreme, the one who was meant to lead and guide them, in such a defeated state._

_He swallowed; he needed to say something. “It looks worse than it actually is,” was what came out._


End file.
